Problem: $g(n) = 7n+3(h(n))$ $h(x) = 6x$ $ h(g(-3)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(-3)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(-3) = (7)(-3)+3(h(-3))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(-3)$ $h(-3) = (6)(-3)$ $h(-3) = -18$ That means $g(-3) = (7)(-3)+(3)(-18)$ $g(-3) = -75$ Now we know that $g(-3) = -75$ . Let's solve for $h(g(-3))$ , which is $h(-75)$ $h(-75) = (6)(-75)$ $h(-75) = -450$